paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
The Big Bank
(All information listed here is based on a unreleased heist, information is subject to change) '''The Big Bank Heist '''is a one day heist in Payday 2 . Contracted by the Dentist , The Big Bank Heist is planned to be released in a upcoming standalone DLC pack. The crew must rob the "Benevolent Bank", which supposedly makes the First World Bank from Payday: The Heist look like a "toy store". It can be completed in stealth or aggression. Assets Asset gage assignment.png|Gage Courier Packages Asset-Risk-Level.gif|Risk Level I, II, III asset-bodybags_bag.png|Body Bags Cost: XXXX$ Req.: Cleaner nade_asset_full.png|Grenade Case Cost: XXXX$ Req.: Gage Weapon Pack #01 DLC Asset-ammo-bag.png|Ammo Bag Asset-medic-bag.png|Medic Bag Pre-Planning A new feautre added, pre-planning allows the crew to plan out the location and placement of items, keys, escape routes and other useful items prior to starting the heist. The limiting factor on pre-planning is "favours", each item has a cash and favour cost and your limited to a pre-set amount of favours (14 on Hard). Items the crew can plan out include escape routes, vault drilling equipment, ammo and health bags and their placement in the bank, key cards, keeping certain doors open, poisioning the Guards food to reduce their numbers, and more. Objectives (Stealth) #Enter the Bank #Locate and access the sever room. #TO BE ADDED Objectives (Aggression) #Enter the Bank. #Locate and access the server room. #Get remote access to the computer. #Wait for the time lock to finish #Start the time lock to open the security gate. #Get the "Beast Drill". #Drill into the vault. #Loot the vault. #Escape (Varies depending on escape route chose in Pre-Planning) Walkthrough To be added. Variations There are four alternative escape plans avaliable to the crew that can be chosen from via the pre-planning page. Each escape option has their own advantags and disadvantages as well as attached cash and favour cost. The escape options are. *Bus Stop: The crew uses a stolen bus to ram into the side of the bank, creating a makeshift bridge to a adjacent parking lot where the escape vehicle is waiting. *C4 Tunneling: TBA *The Elevator Trick: TBA *Basic Plan B: Airlift Ammo Bags, Doctor Bags, Grenade Cases, Body Bags and additional Beast Drill Parts can be bought and placed around the bank during pre-planning, this is a major departcher from previously as now the crew can precisly select where to place their assests. There are 15 areas in the bank where these items can be placed, only one item can be placed on a single point, The number of bags that can be placed in the major areas of the bank are. *5 at the Ground Floor *3 on the First Floor. *2 on the Roof. *1 in the first floor Vault hall. *5 on the ground floor Vault hall. Death Wish Mode Changes To be added. Notes To be added. Achievements - Their are around 10 achievments related to the Big Bank Heist, or at least being added in alongside the DLC. Trivia To be added. Category:PAYDAY 2 heists